Load curtailment adjusts energy consumption down to a contextual target that is calculated by a load curtailment algorithm based on the historical consumption of a building. Dynamic load curtailment tunes the building, constantly seeking the lowest loads possible. Over time, the load falls while the building finds its new equilibrium. Most applications that curtail loads operate on a schedule or threshold basis. These systems require a lot of tuning to get the building to operate as efficiently as possible and even require retuning in some cases based on seasonal changes. If not tuned, the building either isn't curtailing the right amount of energy or is curtailing too much, which results in occupant disruption.